1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitoring system for investigating the condition of interconnection between at least two pipelines which are adapted to be coupled to each other through the intermediary of a connecting line, and which are closable at their respective ends through shut-off elements.
In the utilization of temporary connecting lines between two or more pipelines there is encountered the problem, especially for installations which are operated automatedly, in having to determine whether certain pipeline ends are currently open or coupled to a hose. This problem is encountered in particular when materials or substances which are hazardous to the environment, toxic or combustible, are to be transported in these pipelines, and whose uncontrolled discharge into the surroundings must be prevented in all instances. In this connection, merely by way of example, there may be mentioned the supplying of an industrial installation with different liquids from different tank storages whereby, on the one hand, the interconnection of the pipelines of the tank storage, and on the other hand, that of the industrial installation, is produced through either flexible or rigid connecting lines. Inasmuch as the individual pipelines cooperate with remote-controlled pumps and shut-off elements, it is possible to contemplate numerous instances of mishandlings during the attachment of connecting lines, as well as during the conveyance of the product from the tank storages into the mentioned installation, which to some part, carries along a significant risk to safety.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In connection with the foregoing, there must frequently be utilized non-metallic hoses which are capable of being electrically-conductive, in order to prevent the generating of localized electrostatic charges. From this, there can be formed a further source of danger through the operating condition of the connecting lines themselves, which as a result of, for example, external effects can be extensively damaged and thereby adversely influenced in their properties of electrical conductivity.
From the fact that information over the condition interconnection between, on the one hand, the ends of the pipelines of a tank storage, and on the other hand, the ends of an industrial installation are not directly centrally available, there is encountered the further disadvantage that for the control of the quantities of product which are transported from the tank storage, every pump must have a counter associated therewith, which results in a significantly increased cost factor.